fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendogs Life/Unused Content
Unused Text Hi! Here at Mr. Recycle, we take your unwanted stuff off your hands This seems to be a placeholder text that was used on earlier builds of Nintendogs Life. as seen in this picture this text was replaced with the current text on a later build Country Home With its rustic fireplace, this rooms offers a taste of a leisurely country lifestyle. This is actually a scrapped interior that was planned to be on Nintendogs Life. it looked the same as in Nintendogs + Cats. a even more earlier build shows that this text was planned to be used. TEST FOOD a Dummy wet food. But watch the high calorie content! This also came with a VERY early Beagle icon from Nintendogs but inverted. this seems to only lasted for 3 tests before being replaced with the unused cat food placeholders. then it was replaced with the current dog food. here's a picture You've unlocked RoboPup! seems to be a dummy text description. this was from before the first test. this seems to be from the same day that the game's development gets started. and theres a screenshot that shows the game was planned to be named NINTENDOGS + CATS ULTIMATE In fact Nintendogs Life's Codename was Nintendogs + Cats Ultimate. Standard Oriental Longhair long story short. when they first started nintendogs life. they ported a lot of assets from Nintendogs + Cats. however the descriptions of the cat types doesnt exists in this game. so does the models. there was a cheat that could load the 3 unused stuff and their descriptions are actually using the dummy text description. its known if loading any of those cat types the game would crash. Hello! Welcome to our café! The café was once ported from nintendogs + cats. even the mii and the music. however when time progressed Café Petrov started to not be a café but a restaurant. so the café was renamed to Petrov Restaurant. thus making some text unused such as A sugarless cake made just for dogs. plus OJ for the owner. A healthy pumkin custard for dogs, plus coffee for the owner. Weirdly enough. it seems that some of the food are still in the game's data. If you're been playing for a long time, make sure you take a break every once in a while. This message from Nintendogs + Cats was planned to BE in Nintendogs Life. but the text was annoying so they removed it. Obedience Trial This text was unused since the competition was unpopular Nintendogs Life Error Guide I created this guide because developers and playtesters have noticed a lot of bugs lately Error code 120: UI incomplete Error code 4721: The game tried to load a incomplete area Error code 5361: Music settings are incorrectly set Error Code 5610: Game tried to load cat Error code 5654 (3DS ONLY): Game was tested with the Old 3DS. Error code 5751: Game was executed on wrong console (3DS version on Shorthorn and vice versa) This is a unused developer text. Unused pets (in the code) Precious - back when the café was ported. the cat was also ported. however the game back then would crash as Longhair cats never had their models in Nintendogs Life. Beagle - a beagle that was used in early testing. its seems the dog can work correctly. its seems to be ported from a earlier build of Nintendogs + Cats (with the early logo on the main menu on the touch screeen) Benny - that dog where you can see sometimes walking with her owner in nintendogs + cats. but ended up being replaced with Lucky. Rex - a dog where you can sometimes see in walks in nintendogs + cats. Rex's data is still in Nintendogs Life even if he/she got swapped with Maxwell. Lily - same things as these two. she got replaced by Daisy. robopup1 - While they were porting the RoboPup. they created a test pet. it was green and orange and it was a boy that learned all of the tricks and and all won the 3 competitions (even the unused one). robopup2 - They were readding breeding (before removing it) so they tested it with a 2nd robopup. this one was a girl and she was blue and yellow. Unused Files early in devolpment they made a new file type called .NLitem so when they were trying to test it they were porting most of the items from Nintendogs + Cats poddleball - The pinky tennis ball from the Toy Poddle editon of Nintendogs + Cats bullball - The blue and green tennis ball from the French Bulldog editon of Nintendogs + Cats. poddlebone - the bone from the Toy Poddle editon of Nintendogs + Cats bullbone - the bone from the French Bulldog editon of Nintendogs + Cats. its unknown why they were taken off. it seems that most of the toys from nintendogs + cats gets unused. often the golden editon's toys are still in Nintendogs Life and they are USED orangedisc - Beginner Disc greendisc - Beginner Disc barcmeat - Meat Lure barcbunny - Bunny Lure barcbanana - Banana Lure barcshoe - Shoe Lure stuffeddog - Stuffed Dog yellowlure - Beginner Lure pinklure - Beginner Lure Felt unpopular for the players so they were removed. pinkwand bluewand greenwand mousewand butterwand fishwand catcookies catfish catchicken Removed because there is no cats in Nintendogs Life robopupvoucher - Voucher Nintendogs Life unlocks robopup when you start the game. so there is no use for it drycat - Dry food wetcat - Wet food dietcat - Diet food finecat - Fine food These are dummy foods after the 'TEST WET FOOD' but before the actual food. this screenshot also has the unused music unused music dogcat - Dog & Cat swordplay - Swordplay naptime - Naptime suprise - Surprise Beat phone - Telephone clubdog - Club Dog classic1 - Stepped on a Cat classic2 - Dance of the Reed Pipes classic3 - Maple Leaf Rag classic4 - Csikos Post classic5 - Skaters' Waltz credits - Thank You Seems to be unused folders for the music. actually Nintendogs + Cats music, 'credits' works but doesnt have the text. 'phone' and all of the 'classics' doesn't have any music. the other has music. this screenshot shows that the debug menu has the working ones. and also theres cat food. seems to be actually a placeholder for the actual food. however in the current nintendogs life. all of the music arent present expect a edited version of Swordplay. Breeding This feature was planned to be featured in Nintendogs Life. It only worked when the console was closed. But because of issues of trying to add the feature to The Dual version, it was scrapped Unused Logos nintendogsproto4.png|Pre-Final Logo from Early-2017 nintendogsproto5.png|Logo from Mid-2016 nintendogsproto1.png|2015 logo founded somewhere nintendogsproto2.png|Early-2014 logo nintendogsproto3.png|Late-2013 logo Category:Subpages Category:Beta Elements